No One Else But Us
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Set during the season 2 time jump. Kurt Weller and his fiancée decide to elope. Pure, silly, foolish fluff.


Jane's phone rang for what must have been the tenth time that morning. She didn't even need to look at the caller ID to know who it was, but she did it anyway. She slid off the couch and picked her phone off the coffee table. The phone vibrated madly in her hand as she read the name. _Sarah Weller_.

Jane groaned; even on her rare days off, Sarah still chose to tackle her about the wedding - flower arrangements, invite designs, dress fittings, food menus… the list went on and on. Jane loved her sister-in-law-to-be, she really did, but she was slowing starting to regret the idea of making Sarah her maid of honour. Just a little bit.

The wedding was six months away, yet it seemed like Sarah's frantic calls would never end. Jane knew she was just excited about the fact that Kurt was _finally_ getting married (Sarah had constantly teased him that he never would), but it was all getting a little too much. Even Tasha and Patterson were getting on her case, asking her wedding questions religiously at work - and even in the field. In the mind of Tasha Zapata, the most appropriate time to ask Jane about what style of dress she wanted was when they were dodging bullets from a group of ruthless drug dealers.

The phone started to vibrate again; Jane had forgotten to answer - or cut off - Sarah's call as she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Just as she was about to touch the little green square, the apartment door opened. Kurt waddled through, just about managing to carry several bulging grocery bags at once. He set them all down on the worktop, relief clear on his face. He walked over to Jane, and leaned down to kiss her briefly.

"Hey," he said, slightly out of breath from carrying the mountain of grocery bags.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi," she replied, much happier now that he was back.

Just then, Jane's phone began to buzz for the _third_ time in five minutes. She rolled her eyes, and Kurt chuckled. He knew that his sister had been near-torturing Jane about wedding plans, and that Jane wasn't as happy to receieve them.

"She's really driving you crazy, isn't she?" Kurt laughed, his eyes crinkling.

"She is, it's a nightmare!" she sighed, before realising what she'd said. Her head hung in shame. "Oh, Kurt, I shouldn't be calling Sarah that in front of you-"

"No, don't apologise!" Kurt said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "I know how irritating Sarah can be with things like this, trust me. Don't feel bad about it!"

Jane smiled back at him, and let her head rest against his shoulder. _What did she do to deserve him?_

"I just wish that she wasn't making a big fuss, that's all," she sighed. "If I'm honest, I don't want a big wedding. I just want it to be me and you, no one else. A little quiet ceremony. I just want to be married to you." She lifted her head to look at him, scared of what his reaction would be. But he was smiling - a real, big, goofy smile.

"Jane, I don't want a big wedding either. Quite the opposite, actually. I want everything that you just said."

Jane couldn't believe her ears; she had been so afraid that he'd actually wanted a big wedding.

She kissed his cheek, lingering for just a moment. She couldn't stop grinning. "So, what are we gonna do, then?"

Kurt chucked, his breath tickling her cheek. "I say… let's just go."

Jane leaned back to look at him, her arms looped around his neck. She absentmindedly fiddled with her engagement ring. "What do you mean? Go where?"

"Get married. I'm sick of waiting for these next six months to disappear. Let's just go and elope. No worries, no fuss, just you and me."

Jane's eyes glinted with happiness at his words. "Seriously?"

Kurt smiled warmly at her. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life… _Mrs Weller_ ".

Jane giggled at the sound of what would soon be her new name. "I love you, Mr Weller," she whispered, looking up at him happily.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied, before pulling her onto his lap and claiming his wife-to-be with a kiss.


End file.
